


Bring Me Home (Tangled - Canon Divergent AU)

by MiraculouslyTrashy



Category: Disney Princesses, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers for Tangled: The Series, spoilers for rapunzels tangled adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyTrashy/pseuds/MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: What if Eugene didn't make it back to Rapunzel's tower in time? He must return to Corona to seek help from the city that nearly had him executed. And finds a companion in an unlikely place.Takes from Tangled (2010), and Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures. Canon Divergence from the ending of Tangled.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Bring Me Home (Tangled - Canon Divergent AU)

The wind whips at his face as Maximus weaves through the trees, knowing the fastest way to their destination. Eugene isn't sure if his eyes were watering from the speed or because he let his mind wander to dark places during the ride. It was the initial trigger of these dark thoughts that helped push his way through his escape of the Corona prison block, but now they crept up his spine like a cancer.

He knew the Stabbington Brothers had no idea who they made a deal with; right now his anger was directed towards that someone rather than the twins. The twins he would deal with at a later date. 

White-knuckled, Max breaks through the vines concealing the clearing in which Eugene stumbled through only a handful of days ago, even though what he experienced since that day were the most life changing events of his existence. 

A vision that once filled him with so much awe, now only brought dread. The tower. Dark clouds hung low, changing the previously light, and magical meadow into one of gloom. 

Eugene throws himself off Max, closing the distance between the tower and himself in a few strides. 

“Rapunzel?” He calls desperately up to the singular window atop the tower. “Rapunzel let down your hair!” He adds when no response comes. He feels his heart thudding in his ears, ‘ _No no no no no-_ ’ his thoughts chant. He throws himself at the tower, forcing his fingers to find purchase on the cobblestone exterior. 

He tries to support his weight with any foothold he can make. He digs his fingers into the vines covering the tower’s surface, testing their strength and finding it workable. Quickly and methodically he ascends the sheer surface, ignoring the protest of his muscles. 

With a final grunt, he slams his forearms on the wooden frame of the window, pulling himself up. Without a chance to catch his breath, he kicks open the shutters, breaking the latch. He jumps inside, his ragged breaths shaking his frame. “Ra-Rapunzel?” He pants, his eyes darting around the dark room. The tower is still, eerily devoid of life. 

Once the stinging in his lungs lessens, he takes a few cautious steps forward. His eyes start to adjust and he notices a broken mirror. It had obviously been tipped and its shards lay scattered in an outward arch from where it rests. A struggle had occurred. 

Before he can head up the stairs, a familiar croak, although weakened, sounds from behind him. He turns on his heel, pinpointing the small reptile up against the exterior wall. “Pascal?” He crosses back towards the window and kneels down, occasionally checking behind him. 

Pascal seems injured, or at least disoriented. Eugene scoops him up, “What happened here?” He asks, hope actively draining from his eyes. 

Pascal shakes his head.

“Is Rapunzel here?”

Pascal shakes his head. 

Eugene feels like a fist has clenched down on his heart. “D-did she take her? Her mother?”

He nods glumly. 

Eugene’s knees buckle from under him. He sits with his back against the wall, his shoulders hunched forward over Pascal. “I’m too late. I’m sorry.” He whispers.

He feels Pascal nudge against his hand before leaping to the floor. He watches Pascal walk into a dark corner of the room and retrieve a scrap of fabric. Pascal places it in Eugene’s lap. “The pennant?” He picks up the torn piece of purple fabric, the one he bought for Rapunzel at the festival. It’s been torn off center, through the edge of the sun insignia. 

For a split second he fears that she attempted to rip it herself, out of anger towards him, betrayal. “She still thinks I sold her out to the Stabbingtons” he bemoans, leaning his head back against the wall. 

Pascal nudges his foot, trying to get his attention back. Eugene turns his head towards the chameleon. Pascal points urgently at the torn fabric. “What? The festival?” He guesses with a lack of energy. 

Pascal nods, then mimes rocking a baby. 

Eugene’s unfocused eyes stare at Pascal, then back to the insignia, “The...princess, the lost princess?” He raises an eyebrow, now unsure of where this is heading and why it's important.

Pascal nods again with more enthusiasm, gaining some of his strength back. He then crawls up the wall and points to the image painted there, a girl with long blonde hair. “Rapunzel,” Eugene states, knowing he’s correct on this one. 

Pascal smiles encouragingly, then points back to the pennant, then to the painting, then back to the pennant...

Eugene’s grief takes a backseat for just long enough for the pieces to click into place. “Rapunzel is the lost princess” he breathes in astonishment, but says it like a fact, as if he’d known all along. “That woman isn't her real mother. Does Rapunzel know?” He turns to a triumphant Pascal climbing back down the wall. He nods and points to the shattered mirror. 

“The King can help us; we’ll tell him we found his daughter and then the whole royal guard will be out looking for them!” He jumps to his feet before his face falls with a realization, “The King of the kingdom where I just escaped from prison...” he presses the heel of his palm to his forehead.

Pascal croaks from behind him, turning Eugene’s attention to the window sill where he’s sitting. He points to the ground below with his tail. Eugene leans out the window to see Max pacing in the grass. “Of course, Max is the Captain’s horse, he can convince the guards and the King to trust us.” He scoops Pascal up onto his shoulder, “You’re pretty smart for a frog, ya know that?”

Pascal rolls his eyes as they descend back down the tower; an easier task now that he was working with gravity instead of against it. 

Once his feet touch the grass, Max gallops up to them, his head flitting from the top of the tower and back to Eugene quizzically. “We were too late, Max. She’s long gone.” He recounts, now wishing that the Corona guards hadn't pushed back his execution to today instead of yesterday as they had initially warned him. “But, we have good news, well I guess it's bad news in its own way still, but it's good again because it will help us find her-” Eugene stops himself, noticing Max’s eyes narrowing with impatience. “Right. So Rapunzel is Corona’s lost princess,” Max’s eyes light up and his ears stand in attention, “and Pascal and I think you can get us, specifically _me_ , back into Corona without guards killing me on sight. Then I’ll explain all of this to the King and then the guards will be on our side to help look for Rapunzel. Got it?” 

A determined look comes to Max’s face, he neighs in agreement of the plan. 

Eugene climbs onto Max, a realization crossing his face, “I can't believe I'm putting all my hope in the competence of a horse and a frog.” He says to himself, thinking about if he could have tried to explain this situation to _Flynn Rider_ last week, he would have thought his future self had gone mad, let alone explaining everything that led up to this moment. He tucks Pascal into his vest just in time for Max to lurch forward.

The ride back through the forest passes by in more of a blur than the ride in. The green of the leaves whizzing by fades into the memory of Rapunzel’s eyes. He had grown up on the streets of Corona, the forest across the water used to be foreign to him, otherworldly compared to the flagstone alleys. The forest was a place heroes like Flynnagin Rider commanded; So the forest called out to young Eugene as a place where his destiny lay. And in a way, he was right. 

Now, a different, dazzling, green is his waypoint: the wondrous eyes of Rapunzel. He just has to find them.

But he dreads seeing the inevitable look of betrayal in those eyes. ‘ _Maybe she’ll just be glad to see me when we rescue her...maybe I can explain how her ‘mother’ set up the Stabbingtons and myself before those memories catch up to her._ ’ 

The sound of hooves on cobblestone shakes him from his thoughts, realizing they're already crossing the bridge to the city. A few startled cries echo behind him as they continue to fly through the streets at what would normally be a dangerous pace, but Max is incapable of hurting anyone by accident even at these speeds.

They skid to a stop at the palace gates, where two guards reflexively raise their spears at the sight of the fast approaching horse and rider. The guard on the left is first to speak, “Maximus? What are you-”

“Hey! That's the escaped prisoner!” The second, mustachioed, guard bursts, advancing towards Eugene.

Max leaps backwards protectively, keeping his head between Eugene and the tip of the spears aimed at him. “Fellas, this has all just been a huge misunderstanding, I assure you.” Eugene coaxes, holding one of his hands up in innocence while the other grips the horn of the saddle in preparation for any more sudden movements from Max.

The guards don’t soften their stances, “What do you think you’re doing on the captain’s horse?” The guard with the bushy mustache turns his attention to Max, “Max, relax, it’s just us, Stan and Pete. You can let the prisoner down now. We’ve got it from here.” He reaches towards the reins. 

Max neighs angrily, rearing up on his back legs. Eugene clasps on tighter until they’re level again. “Max is with me on this one guys, and it's really important that I talk to the King and Queen right away.” He asserts, staring them down.

“You expect us to trust an outlaw?” The first guard poses, but his weapon falters for a split second. 

“Frankly, no,” he admits, “but, one, I’ve got Max here to vouch for me, and two, why would I come back here, the doorstep of the place I escaped from less than 24 hours ago, unless it was important.” His hand shakes in emphasis, losing some patience. 

The two guards exchange a look. “Take this thief around back, we don't need any more eyes on the situation here.” The mustached guard instructs, “We’ll see what Captain Bertold makes of this.”

The first guard salutes and retreats towards the gates of the castle. Eugene is about to yell at them, but feels Max practically vibrating beneath him. He whispers, “Max..?” tightening his grip again.

The guard unlocks the front gates and Max lurches forward, knocking the guard aside and rushing the courtyard. 

“Halt! Intruders! Thief!” The mustached guard screams, chasing after them to no avail, but he does alert the courtyard guards. 

A dozen eyes zero in on Eugene atop Max. The guards sprint with raised weapons towards the white, galloping horse who easily dodges and weaves their trajectories. 

Max bounds up the curved stairs to the castle’s main entrance, leaving all the guards in the dust. Eugene turns back and gives a light-hearted wave, he shouts, “Trust me this is for the best-” but is cut off when Max comes to a skidding stop, nearly flinging him forward and off. He rights himself and peers over Max to see the Captain standing firm in the doorway, glaring at Eugene. “Ah, Captain... long time no see. As much as I’d love for you to try and hang me again, Max and I are on an important mission.” He assures, but not easing the scowl on Captain Bertold’s face. 

The Captain’s eyes drift down to Max, “What is the meaning of this, Maximus?” He asks sternly and formally. 

Max paws at the ground, and jerks his head back to Eugene, wanting him to explain. The Captain reluctantly slides his gaze back.

Eugene smiles smugly, “Like I was saying, Max and I are here on a very important mission. The fate of the kingdom rests in my hands, Captain, I think you should take me seriously for the next few minutes.”

“Is that a threat?” Captain Bertold’s hand moves towards his sheathed sword, until Max snaps at him.

Eugene leans forward and whispers, “I have information about the lost princess.”

A skeptical look crosses the Captain’s face. “Of all the schemes you’ve tried to pull, this may be the worst.” He scolds, motioning for the rest of the guards to advance. 

“Cap-” Eugene starts to defend but is cut off when Max rears up and forces the Captain to the side, sprinting down the main hall of the palace. 

Dignitaries and maids and servants all whirl around to the sound of the fast approaching gallop echoing through the halls, all stepping aside as Max barrels his way through the corridors. 

Eugene holds tight to the saddle, occasionally shooting an apologetic smile towards the bewildered staff members. 

Max finally skids through the doors to the main throne room, slowing perfectly to place them in the center of the room, facing a shocked King and Queen. 

King Frederic rises from his throne, his eyes immediately locking onto Eugene. “What is the meaning of this?” He demands. “Capitan!?”

Captain Bertold pants, followed by other breathless guardsmen, “Y-your majesty, I don't know what has come over Maximus. This man, Flynn Rider, is an escaped convict.” He explains as a dozen guards surround Max and Eugene. 

The King’s eyes narrow, “Flynn Rider? The man who stole my daughter’s rightful crown?” His mouth turns down in a scrutinizing scowl. “The Crown of the Lost Princess?” 

He nods, “Yes, your majesty, and we had caught him trying to sail off to sea, and we captured him-”

“Oh come on-” Eugene mutters to himself. 

“But he escaped.” King Frederic turns his disapproving stare on Captain Bertold. “Do take him away and lock him up more securely this time.” He motions with his hand and the guards advance on Max and Eugene. 

Max remains defensive as Eugene cuts in, “Why would I come back here willingly after I escaped, hmm??” He prods, hoping logic would get through to the Captain and the King. But as the King turns to sit back on the throne, he blurts out “I know who has Rapunzel!” 

The Queen perks up, opposing her previously unattached demeanor to the events unfolding before her. King Frederic pauses and holds a hand up, halting the guards, before addressing Eugene directly. “How do you know that name?” He asks in a gravelly voice. 

Eugene takes a steadying breath, knowing what he’s about to say will either save him and Rapunzel, or condemn them both.

Is it possible that the truth is his only option? As crazy as it seems?

“Well...” He starts, clearing his throat, “when I was being chased by the Captain after, erm, _borrowing-_ ” Max jerks him, “after _stealing_ the crown, I stumbled upon a hidden glen and a stone tower. Inside the tower was a girl, named Rapunzel, who negotiated with me to take her to see the lantern festival _for her birthday_.” He accentuates, judging the stolid expression of the King, and the increasingly curious look on the Queen, who is now leaning forward in her seat.

“With all due respect, your majesty,” the Captain interjects, “Flynn Rider is one of the most notorious criminals in Corona, he would say anything to save his own skin.” 

King Frederic nods in acknowledgement, but keeps his eyes trained on Eugene, “We never got to announce the name of our daughter before she was stolen from us.” He states, not letting any emotion show, “The only trace of her name was-”

“-Embroidered on a blanket by me.” Queen Arianna interrupts, standing to be beside her husband, “A blanket... that was also stolen that night” she says with a regal calmness that eases everyone in the room down a notch. 

Eugene swallows a lump in his throat, “So, you believe me?” He asks tentatively, letting his guard down a tad as the soldiers look between the King and Queen, and the Captain for guidance. 

“Sir! Your Majesty!” The Captain erupts, “I implore you to heed my judgement on the man before you! I’ve hunted him for years. He betrayed his own criminal partners to steal the crown! He does not care for anyone but himself!”

“I care about _Rapunzel_!” Eugene snaps.

Something flashes across the Queen’s face, some fleeting moment of sympathy that went unchecked on her features. Eugene is slightly surprised by his own outburst, realizing how true it was after he said it, how much he had changed after only a few days with Rapunzel. 

“I escaped the prison to find her. The lady who has her doesn't care about her. She uses Rapunzel for power.” He continues effusively, “I think... I think Rapunzel realized this, realized who she really is. Because when I returned to the tower, there had obviously been a struggle, a fight. And Rapunzel and the woman were gone.” His attention trails off, the image of the empty tower and the shattered mirror makes his heart sink all over again. 

“Power?” The king echoes.

Eugene nods, “I know this sounds crazy but Rapunzel’s hair is a hundred feet long and it glows and heals people when she sings. That's why the woman kidnapped her, to use that power for herself.”

The Captain scoffs, “Do you even hear yourself right now, Rider?” He chuckles, “Your Majesties, I deeply apologize for this coward’s display of madness. Clearly that day in the prison really took a toll on his mind.” He turns to Max, “And I expected better of you, Maximus.”

Max neighs stubbornly, turning his face away from the Captain. 

King Frederic clears his throat, inadvertently demanding everyone's attention, “Even if what you’re saying is true, and I do hold my doubts, how does this help us locate Rapunzel?”

Eugene reels in his growing impatience before stating “If Rapunzel and the woman are still on the move, you might be able to find them easier. And I know their last known location.” He tries to convince. 

“What does this woman look like? The kidnapper?” Captain Bertold crosses the room to stand in front of King Frederic. “What does _Rapunzel_ look like?” He prods skeptically. 

“The woman is... I don't actually know, I didn't meet her in person or anything...But Rapunzel is, uh, a bit shorter than me, a hundred feet of blonde hair, that part isn't hard to miss. Just ask anyone at the Snuggly Duckling Tavern.”

The Captain scoffs loudly, “The Snuggly Duckling patrons criminals and low lives, not exactly the bunch I would trust for an alibi” he explains to the King. “And if you don’t know what the woman who kidnapped the girl even looks like, what good was all this wasted time for?” He turns to the King and Queen, “He probably found that blanket discarded somewhere and got lucky with guessing its owner. The rest is inane.”

“Why would I make this up?!” Eugene shouts, cutting into the Captains not-so-quiet aside. 

A smug look crosses the Captain’s face, “The same reason you do anything, Rider: to save you own skin.” He raises his hand to signal his guards.

“Wait!” Queen Arianna calls out, stepping forward to face her husband, dropping her volume, “Fred, in 18 years we’ve rarely gained any leads as to where our daughter could be. And today, this man risks his life to give us _at least_ word that she is alive and still out there? We can't simply dismiss him like this...” 

King Frederic puts a hand on her shoulder, “But you heard what he said, a hundred feet of magic hair? A hidden tower? And he’s a criminal. I trust Captain Bertold’s judgement on this matter, and my own.” He sighs, lowering his volume even more, “I want to believe this is a sign, I do. But I think _we_ are just a bit sensitive since it was recently her birthday; and we can't allow that to cloud our judgement.” He reasons tenderly. 

She presses her lips together, her eyes wide and saddened. After a moment, she closes her eyes and nods silently. 

Captain Bertold gives the signal and Eugene is instantaneously pulled off Max and thrown to the ground. Max neighs wildly as the guards also restrain him, holding him close by the reins. 

“Please! You’re making a mistake, she’s in trouble!” He begs. Handcuffs are clasped on his wrists before the guards drag him from the throne room. 

Just as he’s about to be dragged around the corner, something, or someone catches his eye. A young woman in a blue dress, a handmaiden, runs up to the Captain still in the center of the throne room. There’s excitement in her eyes but her body language is pleading towards the Captain. The stern look on the Captain’s face doesn't budge. The woman turns to point at Eugene being carried away, catching his eye briefly before he’s ushered down an adjacent hallway. The underlying determination in her eyes lingers with him. 

He’s brought down to a familiar prison block, where he’s tossed back into the cell he had occupied all too recently. He lands with a heavy thud against the cold stone floor. With his hands chained, he gets onto his knees, “Please, at least send a few guards out as a search party! You have to believe me; this could be our only chance of finding the princess!” He pleads as the cell door is locked. 

The closest guard scoffs, “Yeah sure, we’ll send ‘dem out right after your hanging tomorrow morning.” He laughs along with a few other guards before leaving the prison block. 

Eugene takes a shaky breath, not from the thought of his approaching death, no, his suffering would be cut short, unlike Rapunzel’s. He imagines the turmoil that she’s experiencing; burdened with the knowledge that her real family is waiting for her while her hoax of a mother locks her away as a tool for her own vanity. 

Selfishly, he berates himself for simply wishing to see her again before his demise, to explain that he had not abandoned her, that he regrets ever leaving her side. Maybe he deserves his awaiting fate, he considers. Had he _not_ spent nearly his entire life thieving from his fellow citizens?

He felt he didn't deserve someone like Rapunzel, but he knew she didn't deserve to be locked away her whole life. He’s certain even the few freedoms she used to have, like painting and reading, would be stripped away from her now. Her “mother” would drop the guise of caring for Rapunzel as a person now, and only use her as a tool. 

His chest aches, a feeling he’s never had before, at least this intensely. It debilitates him. He slouches against the stone wall at the back of the cell, figuring the Snuggly Duckling guys can't save him this time. 

“Flynn Rider?” A voice whispers from the cell door. 

His head snaps up and meets the eyes of the handmaiden from the throne room. He hasn't met many handmaidens in his time, but he felt like something was off about this one. Something in the way she held herself, something in her eyes. “Yes?” He responds curiously.

Her gaze is still hard with determination, but her lips are pressed together with trepidation. “Were you really telling the truth? About the princess?” A strand for short, black, curly hair bobs against her face, having escaped her bonnet and veil.

Eugene gets to his feet, but keeps distance between himself and the bars of his cell. “Yes.”

She nods to herself, seemingly still weighing the odds in her head. “You love her, don't you?” She asks plainly, still deciding.

He blinks with surprise at her forward accusation. “I... haven't exactly put that word to how I feel but I, well, we...” he racks his brain, wondering why he’s spilling his guts to this woman, “...I care for her more than I rationally should, at least; at most... yeah, I love her.” He tries to shrug nonchalantly under her scrutiny. 

The woman cracks a small smile, “I believe you then, mostly. And I’m going to help you.” She pulls a key out from her dress, and unlocks the cell door. 

Hopeful but still confused, Eugene walks forward slowly. “Why would you help me? I saw you talking to the Captain, is this some kind of trick?”

She shakes her head and spins him around, pulling a bobby pin out from her hair to pick the lock on his handcuffs. “Just be grateful I am helping you. You’re still a criminal, after all.” With a few more clicks, his handcuffs fall away from his wrists.

He turns to face her, rubbing where the shackles irritated his skin, “I may be the criminal, but you are a maid who knows how to lockpick.” He points out, slightly impressed. “Just tell me why.” He levels with her.

She rolls her eyes and starts walking up the corridor, gesturing for him to follow. She whispers as they make their way to the door leading outside. “I... I just want to find her for the sake of the kingdom, that’s all.” She pauses at the door and faces him sternly, “If we can’t find her, or this a trick of some kind, I guarantee I will drag you back into that cell myself.”

Eugene holds up his hands in defense, “If we can't find her, I’ll _let_ you drag me back.”

She scans him, and is surprised by how genuine he seems. She gives a curt nod, “Come on. We need to get to the stables across the courtyard. We’ll grab Maximus and my horse and get out of here.” She unlatches the door.

“Wait, can you at least tell me your name? So I know what to shout if this all goes awry?” He chides. 

She sighs, “You can call me Cassandra”. 

He nods, “And you should call me Eugene, not Flynn.” Before she can ask, he adds, “If we make it out of the city alive, I’ll explain later.”

She gives a questioning look but shakes it off to focus on their task. “Okay, stay low, there will be guards walking around. Just follow my lead.” She cracks the door open and peeks out before opening it wider for Eugene to follow. 

The sunlight blinds him as he steps out, but he keeps low and follows Cassandra to a crate along the wall. The stables are about 50 meters away, and between them and the horses are a dozen guards either watching from above or patrolling the grounds themselves. 

“Drat, they’ve doubled the guard.” She whispers, counting in her head. “Probably because a _certain_ prisoner had a huge flashy escape earlier. We are going to be a bit less obvious than you were before.” She criticizes. 

“Technically I didn't plan any of that, it was all Max and the thugs.” He notes.

She rolls her eyes, “Either way, I cannot get you to the stables unnoticed.” She calculates the odds in her head for a moment, “Okay, change of plan. I’ll grab the horses and meet you outside the city, near the bridge. You think you can handle yourself until then?” 

Eugene rolls his shoulders, stretching, “I broke into the castle, how hard could it be to break out?” 

“Technically you didn't break in completely unnoticed. The guards chased you out.” She reminds him.

He scoffs, “I, well, it would have been unnoticed, but what fun would that have been?” 

Cass pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just meet me by the bridge.” She states before walking into the light, her hands folded in front of herself in an innocent manner, playing her role as handmaiden.

Eugene takes the cloth tarp off the crate he’s standing behind and ties it over his head like a cloak. “No time for fun now.” He murmurs to himself. 

He just has to get beyond the walls encompassing the castle grounds, moving through the city should be much easier without the concentrated population of guards. 

He recalls a loose grate in the western wall that allowed rain to flow out of the walled-in area. He had found it when initially planning the theft of the crown, but had ruled it out as a possibility because he knew a ground-level break in was far from ideal. 

He skirts along the wall of the castle, sticking to the shadows as much as possible and timing his movements based on the routes of the guards. The loose grate slowly comes into view across the courtyard. 

Getting a little over confident, he steps into the light to make a dash for his escape. He walks briskly, making sure his makeshift cloak still hides his face.

“Hey, you!” An authoritative voice calls in his direction.

Eugene stops dead in his tracks, but doesn't turn to the source of the voice. 

“You lost?” The guard speculates, standing behind Eugene.

He clears his throat, pitching his voice up a few tones, “Um, yes, just leaving.” He over exaggerates a casual shrug from under the cloak while trying to keep his tone even.

The guard attempts to step in front of Eugene, but he turns to keep his back facing him. “Sir, do we have a problem here?” His voice hardens with a touch of impatience.

Eugene shakes his head, “No no, just, uh, in a rush is all.”

The guard widens his stance, “Sir, drop the cloak please.” He instructs. “Now.” 

Eugene gulps, trying to make the split decision of making a run for it, or taking his chance with the guard. Surely more guards had taken notice of their interaction by now, making either choice unpleasant. 

His muscles tense as he prepares to run, hoping he’ll be able to lose them. If he had experience in anything, it would be outrunning authority. He takes a deep breath-

“The horses are loose!” A distant guard yells urgently, followed by the sound of a two dozen hooves on cobblestone. 

The guard hovering over Eugene hesitates, but eventually joins the other guards in trying to wrangle the galloping horses. Eugene takes this chance to sprint for the grate, figuring that Cassandra was probably behind this distraction. 

He runs and slides on his knees to the wall, once again hidden by some shadow, where he jostles the metal grate free and moves it aside. He gets on his stomach and slides himself under the perimeter wall into a back alley of the city. Once through, he reaches back and replaces the grate, covering his tracks as best as he can. The commotion within the castle grounds fades immediately, replaced by the low rumblings of the city.

Readjusting his hood, he slips down the walkway, choosing the shaded alleys over the main thoroughfare. 

Finally, he makes it to the edge of the city, still hidden to the side of the mouth of the bridge. He takes a cautious step forward to peek out.

“Flynn, er, Eugene-” A voice hisses behind him, making him jump. He turns back to find Cass in different clothes- obviously something less conspicuous and more durable than her handmaiden dress, a short grey dress with pants underneath- with Max and her own horse. He lets out a sigh of relief. “What a way to make an exit back there.” She says sarcastically, handing him Max’s reins and a sheathed knife. He spies a similar knife strapped to her calf, and a sword on her belt.

“Thanks.” He responds as if it's a compliment. “But uh, nice move opening the stables” he nods.

“Thanks. Now let’s get out of here before they notice you're gone.” She hops up on Fidella. 

Eugene follows her example on Max. “What’s the plan once we’re out of Corona?” 

“Take me to the last place she was, the tower. I might be able to track her from there.”

Eugene nods with conviction, realizing how much trust he is putting in this woman he just met, but she’s also his only hope. 

He kicks Max and sets them galloping out of the city and over the bridge towards the woods with Cassandra close behind. 

He feels like he’s worn a straight path to Rapunzel’s tower by now in the dirt due to the sheer impact and speed at which he’s made the trip within the last day. The setting sun breaks through the trees every so often, almost reminiscent of the way Rapunzel’s hair glowed from the magic within, or just how the last rays of daylight refracted against her hair as she danced in the town square...

Eugene blinks hard, trying to focus even though Max knows the way without him. 

The ache in his chest intensifies.

Max slows as the wall of vines approaches. Eugene takes out the sword from Cass and slashes the leaves concealing the tunnel to the glen. The evening light is blocked by the high walls of the valley, keeping the tower prematurely shrouded in dusk. 

He signals Max to stop and looks back at Cass as she comes through the stone tunnel. Her face immediately tilts up to view the standalone tower that commands the natural space, her mouth slightly agape. “If I didn't believe you before, I think I do now.” She confirms. 

“Even about the part about her eighty feet of magic hair?” He ventures, sliding off of Max.

She gives a half shrug, “I might be more willing to believe it now.” 

“That’s all I can ask for right now. That, and you explaining how you plan on tracking Rapunzel.” He presses the subject to return to their main goal.

Cass nods understandingly, “Right”. She sticks two fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly, the sudden volume of it surprises Eugene. 

Silhouetted against the darkening sky, an owl appears over the top of the surrounding rocks. It lands on Cassandra’s outstretched arm and eyes Eugene suspiciously. “So your bird friend here, can help us?” He raises an eyebrow. Pascal sticks his head out of Eugene’s vest, takes one look at the owl and goes back inside.

“Owl will circle this area, check if he can see or hear anything unusual. Hopefully then he can point us in the right direction.” She whistles a command before launching him back into the air. 

“Good, great, that will be a good start. Hey, is your owl named Owl?” He tacks on.

She shrugs, sliding off Fidella, “What else would his name be?”

He shakes his head sarcastically, “True, you got me there,”

Cass approaches the tower, not noticing his snide comment. “Let’s get inside. It might be a while for Owl to return. And maybe something in the tower could help us find the princess.” 

He follows, standing under the top window entrance, “Sure, I guess. Let me stretch my arms out before we-”

“There's an entrance back here.” 

Eugene blinks, realizing Cass isn't next to him. He follows the sound of her voice to the opposite side of the base. There he finds her poking her head through a rough stone archway leading in. Several discarded stones lay around her feet, as if the hole in the wall was previously sealed. “Come on, there’s stairs that lead up.” She urges, taking the lead.

“Right, right, I knew that.” He mutters to himself. 

Stepping inside the pitch-black stairwell, it takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the small amount of filtered light coming from the top and from the entrance. It’s a tight spiral all the way to the top, Cass and Eugene both keep their right hand on the wall to help guide them.

The air is stale, it feels like walking through a cave. A thin layer of dust and debris covers the stairs, accumulated there over the past decade from rotting wood and gaps in the outer wall. As they near the top, the light coming down illuminates how the dust has been recently disturbed, not exactly by footprints, but by something being dragged out of the tower.

The stagnant air catches in his throat, choking him at the thought. 

“Eugene. You coming?” 

He swallows hard, trying to hide his gasp for breath as he leans on the wall more heavily. Looking up at Cass he realizes he has frozen himself on the last few steps. He nods, “Yes. Coming.” 

The tower is even more eerie than before now that the sun is going down. Dark shadows loom around the edges of the main room, the only dim light filtering in from the open window. “I’ll light some candles.” Cass suggests, pulling a set of matches from her pocket. “Here” she tosses him a few.

Eugene nods silently as the room is slowly lit by the dancing flames. His eyes widen, noticing the paintings that cover every square inch of wall, and basically every other flat surface. He barely registered the art the other times he’s been in here, this is the first time he’s taken a moment to really look around. 

They’re all beautiful. For a girl who spent her entire life inside, the images she created were so filled with hope and happiness that he never would have guessed could come from her unfortunate upbringing. 

Then his eyes stop above the mantle, a painting framed by red curtains. He approaches slowly.

“Her dream,” he mouths, looking up at the mural of Rapunzel watching the lanterns floating above the trees. At least he was able to make that happen for her, though it was short lived. 

“You gonna tell me why the most infamous thief in Corona is going by ‘Eugene’ now? Trying to change your identity?” Cass asks from the other side of the room, doing her own inspection of the walls, avoiding the shattered mirror on the floor. 

He sits on the arm of a nearby chair, “Eh, in a way, I guess. Trying to change my identity back from pretending I’m a world-famous adventurer from a kid’s book.” He shrugs. “Eugene is my real name.”

Cass snorts out a chuckle, “Could be worse, Eugene Rider.”

He drops his gaze, “Uh, my full name is Eugene Fitzherbert.”

She stares at him in disbelief, “Wow, I’m sorry I asked” she teases. 

“It’s okay. It is a funny name.”

“Your parents hate you or something?” She jokes.

“Who knows? I grew up an orphan.” He tries to say lightheartedly.

Genuine discomfort crosses Cass’s face, “Oh, I’m actually sorry I asked now.” She stops looking around and leans against the wall opposite Eugene. “I...I also don't know my real parents.” She tries to add sympathetically, “The Captain took me in before I could remember anything before that.”

“The Captain is your dad?!” he exclaims before settling back down, “Well that clears some things up.” He notes offhand. 

Cass rolls her eyes. “Oh does it, _Eugene Fitzherbert_?” 

“For your information, Rapunzel _preferred_ my real name over _Flynn Rider_.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“She was locked up here for 18 years. I doubt she has good taste in names, or men.” She sneers, turning cold again. “First man she ever met was _you_. Maybe don't get your hopes up for the future, if we find her.” She says matter-of-factly.

Eugene’s mouth hangs agape, “Excuse you, I... I didn't ask for any of _that_.” He holds up his index finger and waves it at her. “And for the record, if anything, me being the first man she ever met just set her standards _way_ too high for every other man she meets.”

She scoffs, pushing herself off the wall. “Do you even hear yourself? You’re unbelievable!” 

“Thank you.”

“That wasn't a compliment!” She shoots back, then mumbles something under her breath. “Why don't you look around upstairs.” She instructs, “We’re probably going to stay the night, so try to get a nap in at least before Owl returns.” She waves him off, turning back to inspecting the shelves and books in front of her. 

“Fine” He snaps, starting his way up the curving staircase, “I was just about to tell you the same thing.”

“Obviously not,” Cass mutters to herself, trying to refocus back on the task at hand. 

Reaching the landing, Eugene yanks the curtain covering the archway aside. The ambient light of the candles below spills into a small bedroom. He walks over to the nearby vanity and picks up the candle holder, lighting the stump of remaining wax. His frustrations with Cass immediately wash away upon realizing whose room this is. 

“Oh, Blondie,” he laments, looking back at the curtain he entered, “no privacy from mother-dearest,” The tower was small enough with only 2 bedrooms and the main floor below, let alone to have no door. No real secrets.

Piles of books make a perimeter around the circular room, seemingly categorized by topic. He raises an eyebrow, spotting the books on science and math; realizing he owes her even more credit than he gave her. 

Another corner is brimming with art supplies: paints, brushes, and dirtied palettes. She couldn't explore the world, so she created her own. As ‘Flynn Rider’, Eugene had been to many places- some of them he was not allowed back to. But the cities he had not been banned from were some of the most incredible. “I’m gonna to show you the world, Sunshine, I promise.” He whispers, sitting down on her painting stool. 

Pascal crawls out from his vest and jumps to the floor, walking with purpose. Eugene holds the candle higher to light his trek, watching him climb up Rapunzel's bed. He walks to the edge nearest to the wall and squeaks, pointing to something in the shadows with his tail. 

“What is it?” Eugene gets up and follows Pascal. Approaching the wall, he sees that Pascal is pointing to a painting of a woman with long, curly, black hair in a red dress, holding the hand of a small child behind her. And this child had a _lot_ of blonde hair that swirled around the two of them. “That's her? The woman who stole Rapunzel?” He confirms.

Pascal nods once before walking back to one of the pillows at the head of bed. He curls up there, croaking sadly as he rests his head on his tail. 

Eugene eyes the painting before turning back to Pascal, stroking his back soothingly, “I miss Rapunzel too,” he eases himself onto the floor, tilting his head back against the mattress and closing his eyes.

~

Lanterns float elegantly above him, the reflection on the still water acts as a perfect mirror. Surrounded by their light in a way he had never experienced before, he feels at peace for the first time in years. A slender hand squeezes his, bringing his attention to the beautiful girl across from him in the boat. 

Her shining green eyes catch his attention immediately. His breath catches in his throat, “I’m dreaming...” he chokes out, but can't make himself look away or drop her hand. 

Rapunzel smiles, “This _is_ just like a dream,” she gazes at the floating lights around them before setting back on him. 

His brow furrows, “No, I mean yes, I mean, you’re not here.” He admits, no matter how much he wishes this is real. “I’m trying to find you. I’m trying...-

“You sold me.” 

“What?” He asks as Rapunzel slips her hand out from his. 

Her gaze turns cold, she shifts her body away from him. “You sold me to the Stabingtons for the crown. I trusted you!” Her face crumples, “Mother was right, you never actually cared about me.” 

Amid his search for words, a soft _sizzle_ sound comes from next to the boat. He glances to see a lantern has fallen in the water and extinguished itself before plummeting to the sea floor. More _sizzles_ sound off around him, dozens of lanterns descending into the water around them.

He squeezes his eyes shut as the building panic in his chest grows, “No! I didn't! I mean, I didn't sell you! It’s your Mother who is using you, tricking you into staying with her.” He reaches for her hand.

She snatches her hand away, “You’re lying. I never want to see you again.” She says in a calm voice, turning her face away from him. “You’re never going to see me again” her voice echoes distantly.

He shakes his head, “Don't say that, please,” his voice cracks as Rapunzel stands in the boat, watching, the now, hundreds of lanterns sinking into the water.

Then, slowly, a wrinkled hand breaks through the water’s surface, reaching out for her. Eugene is frozen at the sight, helpless when Rapunzel reaches down to take the hand without hesitation. With a swift yank, the hand pulls Rapunzel deep into the water without even rocking the boat. 

~

“NO!” 

His body jerks upright, his heart racing as he comes to terms with his surroundings; realizing he woke up from his nightmare to a still bleak reality. Taking controlled breaths, Eugene is able to bring his heart rate back down. 

A worried croak calls from the bed behind him. He turns and picks up Pascal, who also seems shaken. “You have a nightmare too?”

He nods.

Eugene sighs, “Well, hopefully we’ll find our girl soon enough.” He promises, pushing himself to his feet. 

He pulls the curtain aside into the dull morning light and calls over the balcony overlooking the main floor, “Cassandra?” 

No response. 

He and Pascal exchange a look before heading down the stairs. “Cassandra?” he tries again, his eyes searching for any sign of the strange handmaiden. He strides curiously to the main window, opening the shutters to let in more light. The wood squeaks open, and as he turns his back to the open window, he hears Cassandra muttering below. 

“Stop, Maximus, let us go.” Followed by an angry neigh. 

Eugene whirls around and leans as far as he can out the window to spy Cass on her horse, blocked by an assertive Max.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” he yells down to her.

Her head spins, spying him staring down at her. Her eyes widen for a split second. “Uh, just going for some supplies, didn't want to wake you.” She says innocently, forcing an awkward smile. 

Max neighs stubbornly, shaking his head. He points with his nose to a bird circling back above them, as if waiting to be followed. 

Owl. 

“Max, make sure she stays put. We’re coming down.” Eugene instructs before tucking Pascal into his vest and racing as fast as he can down the spiraling stairs to the meadow. 

He catches his breath while taking long strides to where Cass is sitting impatiently. “You’ve got some nerve, Cassandra, I’ll give you that.” He scolds, taking his place next to Max, “Good work, Max”.

Cass rolls her eyes, “So you don't trust me?”

He looks at her in disbelief, “Oh, so Owl the owl just so happened to return at the same moment you decided to go on an undisclosed ‘supply run’?” He raises an eyebrow. “I’m a thief, Cassandra; I know when I’m being double crossed.” 

She opens her mouth to argue but realizes it's pointless. “I was simply going to scout ahead; I would have come back for you.” She insists.

“Oh I'm sure, with all of the royal guardsmen behind you.” He pulls himself up onto Max. “Lead the way, Cassandra” he says sarcastically. 

~

It’s a quiet ride through the woods, with Owl flying below the tree line to guide them along an invisible trail. They aren't at full gallop, just moving slightly faster than trotting to keep pace with Owl meandering his way between trees. Eugene’s hands tighten on the reins, anxious. Even if Owl is leading them in the right direction, he worries about what he’ll see at the end of the journey. 

The sun passes overhead, starting its descent towards the horizon through the canopy above them. When they ride up over a crest in the forest floor, they come upon a cottage silhouetted against the near vertical cliffs behind it, shrouding the abode in shadow as the sun dips behind them. An impressive waterfall flows off the tall cliffs to the right of the cottage, creating the natural moat around it. 

Cass and Eugene stop in their tracks to stare at what should have been a very picturesque place for a home, except for the fact that the cottage was visibly deteriorating even from their distanced vantage point. Almost the entire exterior had been taken over by moss and vines, leaving the walls more green than any other color. The chimney had collapsed, leaving a pile of rubble tumbling towards the water, bare spots in the faded roofing revealed rotting beams beneath, and broken windows completed the haunting look. 

Owl perches himself on Cass’s shoulder, seemingly pleased with completing his mission of leading them here. 

“So- she's in there?” Eugene ventures after taking in everything before him. She doesn't respond, so he turns to her, “Cassandra..?” He starts in an impatient tone but turns to confusion watching the focused, yet dazed, look in her eye, lost in thought. 

She blinks herself back to the present, “Huh? Oh, yeah, Owl must have followed her trail here.” Sticking to the tree line, she gets off Fidella and scrutinizes the house from a different angle. “The bridge over the water is cut.” She notes.

Eugene dismounts and sticks by her side, pulling out a pocket spyglass to inspect the situation himself, “Yeah, cut from our side of the bank...” 

She takes the glass from him, looking for herself, “You’re right- that’s... odd.” She agrees. “The bridge should be cut from the other side. Maybe we have the wrong place.” Owl immediately pecks at Cass’s head in protest. “Hey, hey, stop, okay!” She exhales roughly, “I guess we’re still going to check it out.”

Eugene clicks his tongue, unsure, “I hope your bird friend is right; if we waste time here, we might lose her real trail.” He stares at the owl who easily reciprocates his glare. 

“I know,” she admits, “but it’s all we have right now.” Her eyes flicker across the scene before her, “We’ll stake out, see if anyone comes or goes. Then at dusk we’ll cross by the waterfall so if someone’s in there they won't hear us walking through the water.”

“You just admitted that we could lose her trail by spending too much time here and now you’re saying you want to wait till nightfall to make a move?” He retorts.

Cass’s eyes narrow, “If she’s in there we don't want to go barging in without any idea of what we’re up against.”

“We know exactly what we’re up against! An old lady! I think we can take her.” He adds sarcastically, pushing aside a bush to walk into the open. 

She snatches him by his collar and yanks him back into the trees and onto the forest floor. Before he moves to get up, she pulls her sword on him in a flash, angling it over his chest, “An _old lady_ who somehow managed to drag the princess here against her will and hold her prisoner.” She snaps back, holding her position over him. 

Eugene remains calm, but still scowls at Cass from the ground. “Fine. But we are not waiting till night. We should try to scope the place out up close while it's still light out.” He asserts, easing Cass’s blade aside with the back of his hand so he can sit up. 

She stares him down a moment longer before sheathing her sword. “Fine.”

Eugene grabs a low branch to help himself up. “I do agree about crossing by the waterfall.” He admits, extending his hand towards the cliffs, “After you.” He offers, letting her take the lead while she rolls her eyes. 

Luckily, the tree line meets with the cliffs, keeping them hidden until the moment they have to cross over. The mist from the splashing water tickles their faces as they access the best way to cross. 

“It’s only 5 feet deep, we can walk across.” Eugene asserts, already leaning down to take off his shoes. 

“Speak for yourself, Fitzherbert.” She pointedly gazes up and down his torso, trying to point out their height difference, coming up to just above his shoulder. “We can ride the horses across.” She whistles for Fidella and Max, hopping on Fidella when she approaches. 

“Oh, the giant horses won’t bring attention to us, I’m sure.” He crosses his arms.

“And I’m sure your soaking wet clothes won’t drip and chafe as you try to sneak around.” She counters, looking down on him. 

Eugene opens his mouth to counter when a familiar squeak calls from behind him. Him and Cass turn their attention to Pascal who has climbed up a tree to eye level. Tired of their arguing, he points his tail towards the waterfall, indicating something behind it. 

Eugene sighs, letting his frustrations with Cass be set aside. “What is it, Pascal?” He walks in the highlighted direction, followed by Cass on her horse.

He walks up to the cliff face and looks behind the waterfall, his eyes widening upon seeing the slim ledge of rock leading to the other side that would let them cross without touching the water, except for whatever residual spray came off the backside of the cascading water. “Well would you look at that. Nice find, frog.” He nods to Pascal as Cass comes up behind him and sees the third option of crossing. 

She slides off Fidella, “You know he’s not a frog, right?” 

“Nuance” He replies, picking Pascal off the tree and into his vest.

She gives him a look. “Let’s just go” She resigns, stepping out of the tree line and behind the waterfall. She hugs the wall, cautiously sidestepping along the 10-inch-wide ledge.

Eugene follows once she’s halfway, turning his feet to the side so he can walk heel to toe while keeping his torso turned to the wall. 

In the shadows of the cliff, they emerge only softly misted by the water. They quickly align themselves to the rear of the house that has no windows, making their approach from this angle.

Cass and Eugene crouch behind the cottage, trying to get their bearings. Eugene presses his ear to the wall, concentrating for a moment, “I don’t hear anything. I don't know if that's good or bad news.” He whispers.

Cass nods, not looking at him but staring at the corner next to them. “Stay below the window sills, only look inside when you know the coast is clear. I’ll go this way; you go the other way around. Meet back here in two minutes.” She instructs, getting on her hands and knees and crawling towards the corner.

“Cassandra-” Eugene wants to protest but she turns the corner before he can get it out. He sighs to himself before following her order, knowing this is what he agreed to. He crawls around the opposite corner, and comes upon a window. He presses his ear to the wall again, closing his eyes to listen. Again hearing nothing, he quickly pops his head up to look inside. When his eyes don't immediately see anyone else, he takes his time to scan the room. 

It seems like the main room of the house, where you step into from the front door. But the inside matches the outside. Dust and debris pile up on every surface of the seemingly abandoned home. All chairs, tables, and other room dressings are still in place, making Eugene consider that whoever lived here previously left in a hurry. 

In the dimming light, he squints and spies a distinct trail in the dust on the floor, freshly disturbed. It leads into a dark corner of the cottage that he can’t see from here. His heart tightens, remembering the similar trail on the hidden stairs of the tower. 

He drops down and rushes back to the rear of the house, expecting Cass to be waiting with a scowl. But she’s not back yet. 

He pokes his head around the wall she crawled behind, not seeing her there, but does catch curtains drifting in and out of an open window. 

Not one to be left behind, he crawls after her and looks in the open window where Cass is standing in a decaying bedroom. “Cassandra? What happened to meeting back behind the house in ‘two minutes’? Hmm?” He whispers as harshly as possible, still keeping caution in mind. 

Her gaze is far away, like her thoughts. Eugene glares at her suspiciously as she slowly takes in her surroundings, a vulnerability in her eyes that Eugene could have never imagined belonging to a face like hers. 

The state of the bedroom matches the rest of the house. Peeking his head in, trying to grasp what has transfixed Cass, he looks around what probably was a normal bedroom maybe 20 years ago. The bed frame is partially collapsed, revealing a smaller bed on the opposite side, a child's bed. 

In a trance, Cass walks to the larger bed, touching something nestled on the sheets. It’s a small, red, wooden heart. Even this small gesture kicks up visible dust in the dying light. 

Eugene shakes his head in frustration, climbing into the bedroom himself. He grabs her wrist, “Cassandra,” he hisses, “what happened to staking out and being cautious? What is with you right now?” 

Cass blinks, being pulled out of a subconscious memory, “What? I... I don’t know what came over me.” She says softly, wrapping her arms around her torso. Her eyes now dart around the room suspiciously, “I think-”

Suddenly, they hear a creak in the wood above them, calling both of their attentions in that direction. 

“That could be Rapunzel.” Eugene breathes. 

“Or it could be the ‘mother’.” 

“If it is, we’ll make her take us to Rapunzel.” He unsheathes the dagger Cass gave him back in Corona and stalks towards the bedroom door.

She sighs but follows his example, seeing the hardened look in his eye. 

They wait a moment, listening for any other signs of movement in the cottage. Once satisfied, Eugene pushes against the rusted hinges of the door, doing his best to still be quiet. 

The door opens up into the main entryway of the house that Eugene had seen earlier. Eugene stays alert as he heads towards the narrow stairway leading up. “Cassandra, stay guard down here. I’ll yell if I need you, and you do the same.” He explains, taking the lead.

Cass’s eyes drift around the room, pausing on the vine covered furniture. “Yeah, got it,” she agrees nonetheless, tightening her hand on her sword. 

He hesitates, seeing her being pulled back into an introspective haze. Another fumble is heard from upstairs, making him disregard whatever is going on with Cass. He steels himself and carefully makes his way upstairs, keeping his dagger up.

The narrow, unceremonious staircase seems to be leading to some kind of attic, rather than a proper second story. The air is damp in this confined space, probably moist from the caved in roof and years of rainfall rotting the wooden frame of the cottage. He ducks under a few vines before standing before a plain wooden door, barely wider than his shoulders. 

He places his one hand on the door and pushes, but it only budges slightly; locked. 

Given the state of the house, Eugene hedges his bets. He braces himself against the walls, and breaks in the door, busting the lock with an effortless kick. The door swings open wildly, smacking against the wall it's attached to and rebounding back a bit. 

Once the echo of his deed dies out, he takes a breath, his heart racing. With his blade still aimed forward, he steps into the 10-foot square room, lit by the dimming light through a window to his right. 

Upon entering the room, his gaze immediately falls on the girl cringing against the left wall, tangled in 80 feet of blonde hair. Her face is turned away, seemingly trying to shield herself from the sudden crack of the door, but he can still see that her mouth is wrapped with cloth. 

He drops his dagger. 

“Rapunzel,” he breathes out, barely above a whisper. He trips his way over to her, sliding in on his knees by the time her eyes fly open in bewilderment. 

Her hands are chained to the wall behind her back but he unties the gag around her mouth and she takes a shaky breath. Ogling him, her lip quivers, “Eu-Eugene- you’re, how-” her voice edges on a sob. He cups her cheek, staring into her glossy, green eyes, calming her, “Mother, er, _Gothel_ said, said that you were hanged,” she chokes out, “I thought you were dead,” she leans into his touch. 

His heart aches, a trembling smile playing on his lips, “You were worried about me? When you’re locked up here?” A stained chuckle escapes him, “Even if I _were_ hanged, even death couldn’t stop me from finding you.” He pulls a lockpick from his vest and starts on her shackles. He bites his lip upon seeing the deep bruising around her wrists where she's bound, or the dents made in the floor and wall where her chains were battered and abused.

Her back is turned to him as he works on the locks, also hiding her blush. Pascal jumps from Eugene’s vest and onto Rapunzel’s shoulder, snuggling up against her cheek. “Pascal!” She cries out, greeting her oldest friend. “I would have found a way to escape eventually,” she shrugs, trying to brush off the severity of the situation. 

He cracks her shackles loose, “I know you would have. You’re a fighter.” He captures her hand in his, turning to face her. Their eyes linger on each other, their hearts thudding in their chests. 

Before the moment can overtake him, Eugene drops his gaze. “I...I didn't turn you over to the Stabingtons, they ambushed me-” he admits, the overwhelming need to explain himself finally spilling out. 

“I know, or I assumed.” She nods reassuringly. “After Gothel told me you were going to be hanged, I figured she must have set you up. Even in the moment, that night on the shore, I don't think I really believed it; that it wasn't something _Eugene Fitzherbert_ would do.”

He looks back up to her, matching her gentle smile. His tone drops, vowing “I... Rapunzel, I...” but he struggles to find the right words; doubt biting at the back of his mind until he changes the subject. He encompasses her hands in his, “You know you’re the lost princess, right?” he monotones. 

She nods. 

He breathes out a strained sigh, speaking carefully, “Good. Corona is going to be so overjoyed to have you back.” A tender, longing look crosses his face, “They’ll love you, Sunshine.” 

Breathless, Rapunzel searches his eyes for something more behind his words. “Eugene-”

“Fitzherbert!” Cass cries from downstairs, followed by the sound of something heavy falling over. 

Eugene immediately stands and pulls Rapunzel to her feet. “Who is that?” Rapunzel asks regarding the unfamiliar voice. 

“Someone from the castle, here to bring you back.” He snags the dagger off the floor, “Come on.” 

They race down the stairs to the now scarcely candlelit first floor. Eugene halts at the end of the stairs, keeping Rapunzel back upon seeing Gothel waiting for them with Cass stuck to the floor, her feet encased in some green, crystalline substance. 

Gothel’s eyes lock onto the shadowed space above Eugene’s shoulder where Rapunzel is wide eyed. “Rapunzel, go back upstairs right now.” She says in a calm but threatening voice. “I won’t ask again.” She sneers.

Rapunzel takes a few more steps down, coming into the light, “No.”

Disgust crosses Gothel’s face, sighing as she looks between Rapunzel and Cass, “Oh how you've both grown to be such disappointments” 

Eugene lurches towards her, dagger out, but is stopped when she throws a green vial at the floor. When it cracks, glowing green crystals burst out, the same ones Cass is chipping away at. Eugene stumbles back, avoiding getting caught in the stalagmites, falling back against the stairs. Rapunzel cushions his fall as he lands at her feet. 

Gothel smiles, holding up another vial from her bag “Handy stuff, right? I picked up this concoction in Old Corona this morning. Quite useful. Didn't think I’d be needing it so soon.” She posies it, ready to throw at Eugene and Rapunzel at a moment's notice. 

Rapunzel puts on a brave face, stepping slowly around Eugene to be level with Gothel. “I can’t believe I ever thought you loved me.” She says defiantly. “But you can still do the right thing. Just let us go and I promise no guards will come looking for you. You can live out the rest of your life as it should be. It’s the only way to end this.” She holds out her hand in truce.

Gothel’s eyes narrow, her left arm still raised and twitches to throw the vial whenever Eugene moves. She scoffs, “I suppose you’re right.” Gothel extends her right hand while her left moves slowly to put the vial back in her messenger bag. 

The next moment happens in a blur.

Gothel’s right hand clenches around Rapunzel’s, yanking Rapunzel forward off balance. “If I can’t have you, no one can-” she mutters, the glint of a knife reflects in her left hand. 

“No!” Eugene and Cass scream. Eugene scrambles to his feet, while Cass throws her sword like a javelin. The sword crosses the space in no time, cleanly slicing the back strap of Gothel’s bag. This sends the contents of her bag spilling to the floor; contents that include a dozen glass vials of the green chemical. 

They all shatter at her feet, immediately encasing her feet and leading to more green crystal climbing up her form. 

Eugene rips Rapunzel from Gothel’s grip, pulling her away from the encroaching crystals. They only make it a few feet before there’s a tug, followed by the jerk of Gothel pulling Rapunzel’s hair. “ _Flower-_ ” she growls, consumed by the green crystals up to her waist. The hair she’s gripped onto now starts getting caught into the crystal, cementing her there while Gothel reels her in.

Rapunzel yelps, struggling to pull her hair free from Gothel, even though the crystal’s grip is more permanent. 

“Hold on!” Eugene wraps his hand around the hair at the base of her neck, and, in one slice of his dagger, cuts off 80 feet of her hair. 

Him and Rapunzel stagger forward with their momentum, joining Cass to watch in horror and amazement as the golden tide of hair turns brunette in Gothel’s hands. 

“Noooo!” Gothel cries, letting the hair fall from her fingers just as the crystal encapsulates them. She fumes and wails, no longer worried about the encroaching crystal, but stares at her frozen hands turning frail and boney. The rest of her body follows suit; her face turns ashen and hollow; the skin thins against her skull and white hair. 

Rapunzel looks away, unable to watch as Gothel, the woman who was her only mother figure, withers away to dust. 

Eugene rubs her shoulder comfortingly after the moment passes. “You okay?” 

She cracks her eyes open, looking up to see nothing trapped in the green crystal except for a bunched-up strip of brown hair. She reaches up and touches her now chin length brunette hair. “Can I have a moment?” She says softly, her eyes far away.

“Of course.”

She nods to herself, “I’ll be outside, by the water.” She shuffles out from under his arm and out the front door, closing it behind her. 

He watches from the window as she kneels by the water in the early moonlight. 

“A little help here?” Cass says in a drained tone. 

Eugene picks up her sword which had landed by the window. “That was quite the throw,” he compliments, placing the hilt in her hand, “You really are wasted as a handmaiden.”

She cracks a genuine smile, “Thanks. And, uh, quick thinking back there, pulling her out and cutting her hair.” She stabs at the remnants of the crystal holding her feet to the floor boards. 

Eugene helps with his own dagger, breaking off the bits around the edges of her feet. “Thanks.”

“So, what now?” 

“You take her home, where she belongs.” He chips a large portion of the crystal away, allowing Cass to free her left foot. 

“And you? The King might waive you of your past crimes if you bring his daughter home.” She suggests, but wonders why Eugene seems to be more mellow than when they arrived. 

He shrugs reluctantly, “You can put in a good word for me. I think I’ll need the fresh start.” 

“I thought your fresh start was going to be with her” she gestures out the window where Rapunzel is still ruminating. 

He loses some force behind his dagger stabs, “I saved her for the kingdom; just doing what's right for once.”

Cass snaps free of the remaining crystal holding her, sheathing her sword. She raises an eyebrow, “Right, because you telling me you ‘love her’ was _what_ exactly?” He looks away, putting space between him and Cass. She continues, “Why does it sound like you’re walking away now? After coming this far?” 

He walks back to the window, watching the back of Rapunzel’s head silhouetted with moonlight. “I don't belong in her world any more, not once she’s back in the castle.” 

“As much as I’d hate to tend to you in any castle...maybe she thinks you belong there with her.” Cass concedes, joining him by the window. “After growing up under Gothel, I’m positive Rapunzel would appreciate being asked what _she_ wants for once. You shouldn't make that decision for her, as much as you think you know what’s best.”

Rapunzel turns to look back at the cottage on the other side of the glass. Her kind eyes meet Eugene’s, causing all his inhibitions to melt away. “You’re right, Cassandra. I do want what she wants. If she wants me to walk away, I will.”

Cass smirks, “Well, the way she's looking at you right now, I wouldn't bet on it.” 

Rapunzel gets to her feet and walks back to the front door, greeted by Eugene. “You okay?” He asks, running his hands up and down her shoulders. 

She nods, “I will be.” She wraps her arms around him tenderly, “Thank you for finding me, Eugene.” She peeks around his shoulder, “And thank you too, uh, what’s your name?” 

Cass bows her head slightly, “Cassandra, your highness.” 

Rapunzel’s eyes widen at the formality, loosening herself from around Eugene, but not quite letting go yet, “Well thank you, Cassandra” 

She nods, “You two head to the horses. I’ll be right out.” Her eyes flicker to a broken music box on the floor.

Eugene leads Rapunzel back outside towards the waterfall, the sound of crickets now filtering in from the woods. He walks beside her, arms stiff at his sides. Of all the places he’s been, of all the women he’s met, he’s never felt _this_. Not even with Stalyan.

This mix of love and vulnerability, he feels it in his soul, unavoidable now that Cass convinced him to talk to Rapunzel. 

“So,” Rapunzel breaks the silence, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear, “you’ll be joining Cassandra and me back to Corona?” 

He clears his throat, “Uh, yes, well, I’ve got to make sure Max gets back alright- oh and you too, make sure you get to your family.” He fumbles, mentally kicking himself for his former joking answer. 

She chuckles softly, taking side glances at his face as they walk, “Well, I’m glad, for Max’s and my sake.” The mist of the waterfall reaches her skin, sending a slight chill up her spine. “And after?” she coaxes, not trying to sound pushy.

“After?”

“After _Max_ and I are home safe...will you- will I...?” She stammers, her gaze drifting up the waterfall towering above them.

Eugene gestures along the ledge, “Ladies first” he says, too nervous to prod at where her last thought was going.

She steps behind the waterfall, her bare feet small enough to easily cross the thin passageway. She makes it halfway before Eugene joins her, both crossing in a silence unrelated to their concentration. 

The forest grass greets her feet as she steps out. She turns back to wait for Eugene, when he slips at the end. His right foot slides off the wet stone, but he has barely time to gasp when Rapunzel rushes to his side to support him, keeping him balanced. 

She offers her hand and guides him the last couple steps into the grass. Neither one drops their hand, neither one looks away from the other. “Nice catch,” He hums, his voice like velvet. 

“Thanks,” she accepts, unable to remember where she left off before crossing. 

Eugene takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before meeting her gaze again, “Rapunzel, remember how I said I wanted to live on an island... _alone_?” 

“That’s your dream” she recalls, her enthusiasm wanes, her heart aches at this memory now.

He cracks an embarrassed smile, “Yeah, well, now I have a... _new dream_ , so to speak,” his hand squeezes hers reflexively. His heart thuds in his chest, watching the curious-hope come to her eyes. 

“That’s great!” She effuses, “I’m so happy for you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-” she mumbles quickly. 

“It’s you” he smiles, relieved he got it out, “You’re my new dream, Rapunzel. Being with you, being a part of your future,” he proclaims, holding both of her hands to his lips, “that’s where I want to be. If you’ll have me,” he kisses her fingers gingerly. 

It takes her only a second to process this information before throwing her arms behind his neck and kissing him eagerly. 

Eugene is surprised at this sudden burst of energy, but adjusts quickly, happily. He stoops a bit lower so she isn't dangling off his shoulders, places his hands on her waist and returns her gesture with fervor. 

After the moment, he straightens up, still holding her close, “Is that a yes?” He jokes, raising an eyebrow. 

She nods, her lips pressed together in an astounded way, “You’re _my_ new dream, Eugene” she confesses. “ _It’s a yes_ ”.

“Oh, Sunshine,” he caresses her cheek, kissing her forehead tenderly.

They walk hand in hand to where the horses are. Eugene is lifting Rapunzel onto Max when Cass appears from behind the waterfall. “Let’s get you home, princess.” She says formally, getting on Fidella.

She laughs to herself, “Wow, that’s going to take some getting used to.”

Eugene gets on behind her, wrapping his arms around her, “Well you’ve already had _quite_ the exciting week so far; might as well crown you princess to wrap it all up, right?” He jests. 

“As long as you’re there too” she sighs, leaning back against his chest. 

“Always.” He promises, taking the reins and following Cass back to Corona.


End file.
